1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electrosurgical coagulators and, more particularly, to an electrosurgical suction coagulator having improved thermal insulation between the active electrode and adjacent tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
The coagulation of bleeding blood vessels and tissue using electrically conductive suction tubes is a technique which has been widely used for some time. Typically, a combination electrosurgery and suction device is employed in surgery wherever excessive blood must be removed from the bleeding site in order to facilitate hemostasis of any bleeding vessels.
Electrosurgical suction coagulators which both coagulate and dissect tissue have also been available for some time. Generally, these devices include a shaft formed from a conductive suction tube electrode having an electrically insulating coating over all but a most distal portion of the tube, so that the distal portion forms a generally annular ablating electrode. The shaft may be formed of malleable materials to enable a surgeon to bend the shaft to a desired shape. The distal end can be used as a blunt dissection device and/or a blunt coagulator. A suction source is attached to a proximal portion of the tube for evacuating excess fluid and debris from the surgical site through the distal end of the tube. The electrode is operably coupled to a source of electrosurgical energy, such as an electrosurgical generator.
The described electrosurgical suction coagulators may have drawbacks. In particular, heat conducted from the suction tube electrode to the outer surface of the shaft may cause the surface of the shaft to reach temperatures of 60° C. or greater. This may be a concern during surgical procedures, such as an electrosurgical adenotonsillectomy, where the shaft of a suction coagulator may be in proximity to, or in contact with, anatomical structures unrelated to the procedure, such as the uvula or the oral commissure. The elevated shaft temperature may have undesirable effects on such unrelated anatomical structures, including uvular edema and erythema of the oral commissure area.